


Thank You

by Just_All_Random



Series: Our Little Secret [1]
Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Crying, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Homophobia, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 17:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19381273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_All_Random/pseuds/Just_All_Random
Summary: Youngjo didn’t know what to say, but maybe that was the best he could do.





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> hey I’m back with irregular posts and small drabbles to satisfy me until I’m finally ready to work on my bigger projects again
> 
> It’s really quick and very messy sorry. I really needed to post something
> 
> Enjoy~~

 

Hwanwoong cried into Youngjo’s arms. The latter simply pulled Hwanwoong closer as he sobbed into his chest. He could never understand what Hwanwoong was going through, especially when he couldn’t even understand his own situation. And he felt  terrible . He didn’t know how to comfort Hwanwoong. What  could he tell him? That his mother would just forget that her son just came out to her as gay? That his mother would soon accept him? He had nothing to say, and he felt guilty he couldn’t help.

 

Hwanwoong continued to sob as Youngjo could only stroke his back and brush his hair with his fingers. He stayed quiet as he let Hwanwoong cry into his chest. Hwanwoong suddenly became heavy, as if his knees had stopped working and Youngjo was the only thing holding him up. So Youngjo gently brought the younger down to the floor where the younger only clung tighter to him. Youngjo leaned against the legs of the desk next to him to give support to hold Hwanwoong closer.

 

Youngjo felt terrible for only being to look at Hwanwoong. He tried to think of a few words of comfort but came empty. In favor of just saying  anything  to comfort Hwanwoong, he settled for a simple “it’s going to be okay,” even though he didn’t really find that as comfort. But before Youngjo could speak the words, Hwanwoong, who was no longer shaking in his sobs, pulled away from Youngjo’s chest, though having no courage to look up at the older. Youngjo waited, the words stuck in his throat before he swallowed them down.

 

“Hyung,” Hwanwoong whispered, voice strained. Youngjo rubbed his back, reassuring the boy that he was listening and ready to help and comfort him. Hwanwoong looked up at Youngjo, face and eyes red and wet with tears. Youngjo took his sleeve to wipe Hwanwoong’s face, the younger giggling softly, which surprised Youngjo with how bright it suddenly was. Hwanwoong placed his hand over Youngjo’s, which lay on his cheek.

 

“Thank you.”

 

They were only two simple words, simple words he’d hear everyday, words nothing new coming from a friend, words he’s heard Hwanwoong say maybe a million times. But why did those two simple words make Youngjo’s heart skip a beat and his face feel warm? Or was it that smile? That smile bright like the sun shining after a thunderstorm. Was it that what made Youngjo feel so strange?

 

Youngjo stroked Hwanwoong’s cheek with his thumb.

 

“It’s no problem, Hwanwoong.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you notice that this is part of a series? Yes! Yes it is! Did you see the other works in this series? Yes! This has been planned for a long time and I’ve just been DYING to finally publish the series for the public but since the other works are taking forever, I decided to write this really quick one to showcase this au lol
> 
> Bother me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/aegi_woongz) or on [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/abeeb)
> 
> Thanxx for reading!! ^^


End file.
